


Figure Skating

by Asterhythm



Series: First Kiss [8]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterhythm/pseuds/Asterhythm
Summary: “Aren’t you excited?” Hueningkai asked, turning to Taehyun. His smile faded. “Taehyunnie?”“I…” Taehyun took a deep breath. Hueningkai was in front of him -- Hueningkai, who had figured out Taehyun kind of sort of liked him, Hueningkai, who had organized this date so they could get to know each other better. He just hoped there was a warm caramel latte waiting for him after this. “I guess I am? It’s just really cold.”(or really where Tyun just complains about the cold and Hyuka is just a penguin the whole time)
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: First Kiss [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Figure Skating

_ Figure Skating  
Genre: Flash Fiction  
Word Count: 920  
Band: TXT  
Ship: Tyunning/Kaihyun  
Written: July 17, 2020 _

“Oh, Kai,” Taehyun said, “you have  _ got  _ to be kidding me.”

“Of course not!” Hueningkai said with a wide grin. “This is still open! I’ve waited for this all winter!”

“You brought me to an outdoor figure skating rink on our first date.” Taehyun sighed, hiding his face in his oversized coat. “I knew I should have pressed for something indoors. Maybe an arcade? That would have been great, I could have won you a plushie, but no, I had to let you do all the planning --”

“Aren’t you excited?” Hueningkai asked, turning to Taehyun. His smile faded. “Taehyunnie?”

“I…” Taehyun took a deep breath. Hueningkai was in front of him -- Hueningkai, who had figured out Taehyun kind of sort of liked him, Hueningkai, who had organized this date so they could get to know each other better. He just hoped there was a warm caramel latte waiting for him after this. “I guess I am? It’s just really cold.”

“Oh.” Hueningkai wilted a bit. “Well, did you want to go somewhere inside instead? We can still --”

“No, no.” Taehyun put his gloved hand on Hueningkai’s coated shoulder. “This is still fine. I guess I’m nervous that it’s gonna be freezing, or I’ll fall.”

“But you’re really athletic,” Hueningkai said with a pout.

_ Ugh.  _ Taehyun would do  _ anything  _ for that pout. “Let’s get laced up,” he said with a shake of his head. 

The boys traded in their shoes for skates, and Hueningkai helped Taehyun lace up his, and then Taehyun returned the favor. Then, Hueningkai walked out to the ice and stepped on. This late in the season, there were very few people out here, so Taehyun and Hueningkai could afford to be out with just a few guards and staff. Sure enough, when Taehyun stepped out, it appeared there were only two or three people out on the ice, lost in their own little world.

He caught up with Hueningkai easily. The taller boy had been right; Taehyun’s athletic training had made him prepared for skating. It was just the cold that Taehyun wished would end. “There you are.”

“Oh, you caught up.” Hueningkai smiled back at Taehyun. “I was kind of worried about you! You looked like you didn’t want to do this.”

“I did! It’s just cold!”

“You’re really good! Have you practiced before?”

“Didn’t we all go together or something? Oh, wait, that might have been for school. I can’t remember. I’m surprised you can keep balance so well. Wouldn’t think a kid born in Hawaii would be able to skate like this.”

“Excuse me?” Hueningkai shrieked with his normal smile. “I can too skate! Watch!” And Hueningkai  _ took off,  _ skating around the edge of the rink, following the curves in the lap and watching out for the few other skaters on the ice. He seemed so graceful, gliding easily even while wearing a coat and gloves. And there was always a smile on his face.

Taehyun admired that about Hueningkai, that he always appeared so cheerful. It was addicting. He turned to watch Hueningkai approach behind him -- and turned too quickly.

His right leg went out from behind him, and he overcompensated and went down, right on his butt. Taehyun’s hands met the ice, and a cold chill shot up his arms and down his spine.  _ This was freezing!  _ Not only that, but his butt hurt now!

“You okay?” Hueningkai asked as he approached, then stopped by Taehyun.

Taehyun felt a small blush cross his cheeks. “Yeah, I think so. It’s just cold.” 

He reached up for Hueningkai, who stabilized himself and pulled Taehyun up and into his arms. “See? You’re all right now.” 

Taehyun nodded and put his left foot down, but at the wrong angle. It slipped again, and this time, Taehyun took Hueningkai down with him, landing square on his back with Hueningkai on top. This time it  _ hurt,  _ with nothing to cushion his fall. He stayed sprawled out on the ice, cold seeping in through his jacket.

“Taehyun,” he heard Hueningkai say, and then, “Are you okay? Did you hit your head?”

“No, I think --” Taehyun reached back and then realized just how close he was to Hueningkai. Hueningkai was leaning on the ice, just over Taehyun, his bangs parted to either side. His arms were tentatively around Taehyun, still in the same position from where he had fallen. 

“I think,” and Taehyun realized Hueningkai was leaning closer, “I think that I’m okay --”

Hueningkai pressed his lips to Taehyun’s. The older boy hummed into the kiss, and Hueningkai held it, not pressing for more but keeping it innocent.  _ So this was what it was like to kiss someone you loved.  _ Hueningkai smiled into Taehyun’s lips, then pulled back. 

“We’re still in public, Taehyunnie.”

“Oh,” Taehyun said, and Hueningkai backed off, letting Taehyun get up from the ice on his own this time. Taehyun brushed the ice off of his jeans, then smiled at Hueningkai, holding out his hand. “Do you want to skate some more?” And he tilted his head to one side. “Cutie?”

Hueningkai grinned. “Mmmmmmm, of course I want to!” And he skated up to Taehyun, taking his hand. Together, the two matched pace, skating around the rink and talking the entire time. They talked through their skating, and through the coffee shop visit that Taehyun demanded after falling five more times, all the way back to the dorms.

It wasn’t until they got back to the dorms that Hueningkai kissed Taehyun again, but it was worth it. 


End file.
